


Run!

by Remotes



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remotes/pseuds/Remotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi should have listened to Eli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! This was the result of 3am writing and I just really wanted to write a fun umi/arisa fic for some reason. Also, Arisa is a first year and Umi is a third year.

“You’re sure no one will catch us?” Umi asked before dragging her lips down Arisa’s neck. “I wouldn’t want your parents, or worse, Eli to see us. She may actually kill me.”

Arisa situated herself on Umi’s lap into a more comfortable position. “Don’t worry, my parent’s won’t be back until tomorrow morning and Eli won’t be here for at least three more hours.” She held back a moan when lips started sucking on her sensitive skin. “Also you’re exaggerating about her.”

Pulling herself away from the delicious neck, Umi studied the small bruise that started to form. “She gave me a talk before leaving for college and she said, I quote, “If you lay a single finger on my sister I will kill you.” So she made it pretty clear.”

“Well I don’t care. Eli can’t control who I date.” She grabbed Umi’s cheeks and brought her in closer. “Now stop talking about my sister and let’s get back to kissing.”

As they resumed, Umi’s hand wandered up and down Arisa’s back, sliding lower and lower. Her hard firmly grasped Arisa’s backside and pulled her closer. All thoughts of getting caught left their minds as they became engrossed with each other’s mouths.

“What do you think you’re doing with my sister?”

The two girls broke apart and shared panicked looks as Eli’s voice came booming into the living room. Umi quickly pulled her hand away from it’s spot on Arisa’s body, but the damage had already been done. “This isn’t what it looks like?” Eli’s menacing aura sent shivers down Umi’s spine and she tried her best not to look intimidated.

“I thought I told you what would happen if you did anything with Arisa.”

“I know, but-”

“I’ll give you a 10 second head start before you’re dead. 10.”

“Oh my god Arisa, get off.” Umi struggled to get up, but Arisa was surprisingly strong.

“9.”

“No. You’re my girlfriend and it shouldn’t matter what she thinks.”

“8.”

“Please, I’m begging you, get off!”

“7.”

“No, I want you to stay.”

“6.”

“She’s going to kill me!”

“5.”

“She won’t.”

“4.”

“I’m going to die.”

“3.”

“All right. You don’t need to be so dramatic.”

“2.”

Arisa climbed off Umi’s lap and barely had enough time to get out of the way as her girlfriend jumped off the couch and sprinted out the door forgoing her shoes and school bag.

“1.”

“How dare you defile Arisa! You’ll be sorry you ever even looked in her direction when I’m through with you!”

Umi was never seen again.


End file.
